Late Night Talk
by distracted by zombies
Summary: This is a one-shot songfic to the song "Over It" by Anneliesse Vand Der Pol set after "Spellbound" and yes, it does imply RavenBB


Disclaimer: Roses and tulips, scissors and glue, I don't own the Titans so you don't sue! (usually is the summary that sucks, but in my case is the disclaimer.)I don't own the song "Over It" or Anneliesse Van Der Pol neither.

**Late Night Talk**

"Stankball! WOO-HOO!" A bad-smelling ball of green socks (probably Beast Boy's) came flying to hit him on the head, making him fall to the ground. Raven kneeled next to him to pick up the ball of green socks and her black aura surrounded it; a mischievous look on her face. "Now don't Raven, don't! UGH!" Too late, the ball had already hit him on the back of the head.

"HA HA HA!"

"Ya wanna piece of me, little man?!" Cyborg yelled, throwing the stankball at Beast Boy who quickly ducked.

"Watch out!" he shriekered. Raven saw the stankball coming her way and catching it with her powers, she threw it back at Beast Boy so hard that he flied with it until he collided with Cyborg.

Half hour later, the game had ended with Raven pretty much winning. Now she was sitting on the edge of the roof, thinking of what had happened a few hours before. She still couldn't believe that Malchior had lied to her, and the only thing that wandered around her mind was the question why. Why did he lie? What had she done wrong?

'I trusted him, that's what I did wrong,' she thought. 'I should have never trusted him. Why did I trust him? Why? How foolish of me, thinking that someone would want me for who I am and doing what he wanted while he got to play around with my feelings. I should have know, previous from Terra's betrayal. Stupid, stupid…'

"Raven?" and elf-looking boy carefully approached her.

**How could you know  
****That behind my eyes a sad girl cried  
****And how could you know  
****That I hurt so much inside  
****How could you know  
****That I'm not the average girl  
****I'm carrying the weight of the world  
****Yeah  
****So can you get me out of here?**

"Beast Boy?" she turned around, surprised. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be asleep?"

The green boy stopped right where he was, thinking that perhaps Raven wanted her privacy. He understood if she wanted to be alone, and he certainly didn't want to cause her any trouble after what she had been through that day. "Do you want me to leave?"

Raven shook her head. "You can stay if you want to." The changeling sat next to her, almost at the edge of the roof. It was a clear night: the stars were winkling, a light breeze coming from the bay, and the crescent moon above them.

"Raven?" he asked eyeing her out of the corner of his eye.

"Hm?" she answered without looking at him.

**Take me away  
****We'll jump in the car  
****Drive until the gas runs out  
****And walk so far  
****That we can't see this place anymore  
****Take a day off, give it a rest  
So I can forget about this mess  
****If I lighten up a bit then I will be  
****Over it **

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

Raven hughed her knees and rested her head on them. "I can't, I was thinking." They fell silent. Beast Boy watched the dark girl, the moonlight reflecting on her silky lavender hair, giving her face a soft white glow. She looked so sad, so…lonely. And if you looked closer at her, he could have sworn she had been crying because of the redness in her eyes.

**I'm playing the role  
****Of the happy girl but no one knows  
****Inside I'm alone  
****But I would never let it show  
****I dread everyday  
****Too much work and not enough play  
****Over and over it's always the same  
****Yeah  
****But you can make everything okay**

"Raven, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be."

"I know, but maybe if I…I don't know…"

The goth girl looked up to see those eyes that showed caring and concern for her. "If you what?"

"Maybe if I would have been there…"

**Take me away  
****We'll jump in the car  
****Drive until the gas runs out  
****And walk so far  
****That we can't see this place anymore  
****Take a day off, give it a rest  
****So I can forget about this mess  
****If I lighten up a bit then I will be  
****Over it**

"I don't think it would have made any difference," Raven sighed, smiling bitter sweetly.

"I think it would have," Beast Boy said, seeing himself reflected on two deeps of purple. Those eyes that gazed at him with such intensity. Those eyes told everything and nothing at the same time, but that mostly showed sorrow and loneliness.

**Over it  
****And when the world is closing in  
****I can leave it all and just walk away  
****I'll always start all over again  
****I am closer to a better day**

"When Malchior…you thought he was your friend, but when you found out he was lying…it hurts because you believed in him and he betrayed you. You really needed a friend, and if I would have been there, I would have been the friend you were looking for." At the mention of Malchior's name, tears began to form in her amethyst eyes, but she managed to hold them back. After all, that's what she had been doing all her life…hiding her feelings. "Raven, please don't cry. He isn't worth it."

She immediately turned around to hide her face. "I'm not crying."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"You don't have to hide it. I know you're sad and feel lonely, and it's okay if you want to cry. Everybody has the right to show emotions, even you. But please don't do it over him," Beast Boy said, putting his hand on her shoulder. Raven was amazed by him. Who would have thought he would care for someone like her. She believed he had learned from his past experiences and it was nice to know that he could be serious instead of the goofball of everyday. She didn't know what to say so she followed Beast Boy's advice and let her tears run freely down her face. For a while, the only thing that could be heard were Raven's quiet sobs.

**Take me away  
****We'll jump in the car  
****Drive until the gas runs out  
****And walk so far  
****That we can't see this place anymore  
****Take a day off, give it a rest  
****So I can forget about this mess  
****If I lighten up a bit then I will be  
****Over it**

Finally, Raven pulled herself together and spoke, "It's just that he made me feel like I belonged, like I was…normal. Of course it was just a lie."

"But you _are_ normal," Beast Boy said, trying to comfort her.

"Just a while ago we agreed I was creepy, remember?" the dark girl corrected him sarcastically.

"Um, yeah, but in a good way. And you belong here, with us…"

"Is not just that. He understood me, my ways, the way I am…"

"I may not totally understand you, but I appreciate you for who you are, not for what you can give me."

"He told me darkness is often misunderstood, and he called me…beautiful…"

"And I agree with him," Beast Boy said.

**Take me away  
****We'll jump in the car  
****Drive until the gas runs out  
****And walk so far  
****That we can't see this place anymore  
****Take a day off, give it a rest  
So I can forget about this mess  
****If I lighten up a bit then I will be  
****Over it**

Raven's eyes widened and she blushed. "You do?"

'Did I say that out loud?!' Beast Boy panicked. "I didn't mean it like that!" he blurted out, turning a bit pink and avoiding her eyes. He needed to come up with an excuse, and quickly. "I mean, that's what friends do, don't they? They look out for each other and help them out to make them feel better."

At the word 'friends' he could see disappointment written on her face. "Oh, well, thank you Beast Boy. I feel better now, good night," she lied.

"Good night, Raven," he responded when she stood up to leave. It made him feel sad to know that he had been so close to revealing the truth but that he hadn't had enough courage to do it. If only he hadn't denied it. "But I hope I can tell you any other day," he whispered, after the dark girl had closed the door to go to into the tower.

**If I lighten up a little bit then I will be  
****Over it  
****Over it  
****I am over it**

A/N: Well, there it is. How lame. And out of character. Anyway, I know there are a million of these things out there, so if my songfic is the same as yours I apologize in advance 'cuz I didn't mean it for them to be. This is my first fic ever, so be nice. Or on second though, review it or flame it, I don't really care. Rock hard.

linkinparkrulz


End file.
